


Mi vida sin ti

by Noebell



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: Killua reflexiona sobre los cambios que ha sufrido su vida gracias a Gon y la felicidad que su mejor amigo le ha otorgado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Hunter × Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi.**
> 
> Dedicado a Ang, porque sé que sufre con Killua de la misma forma que yo.

En ocasiones, me pregunto qué hubiera sido de mí en un mundo en el que no existieras. Más bien, qué hubiera sido de mi mundo sin haberte conocido. Lo pienso, y la idea me deja helado. Me gustaría poder expresarlo con palabras, decirlo con mi boca y ver la cara de sorpresa que pondrías. No imaginarías eso de mí, ¿verdad? Yo tampoco, me moriría de vergüenza, pero es algo que quiero que sepas: eres la persona más importante de mi vida.

 

_Estamos cada vez más cerca._

 

Me siento feliz. Cuando abro los ojos por las mañanas y observo a mi hermana a mi lado, tu imagen viene a mi cabeza y no puedo evitar sonreír. Renegar de mi familia es absurdo, los lazos de sangre me mantendrán atado a ella, pero hoy soy un poco más libre. Hoy creo que puedo ser yo, Killua, y que nadie me lo echará en cara. Quizá tú considerarías que es algo que logré con mi propio esfuerzo, pero no estoy seguro de que lo hubiera conseguido sin la mano que me tendiste.

 

_El corazón me late con más fuerza._

 

Fuiste mi primer amigo, eso ya lo sabes. De hecho, creo que incluso puedes intuir cómo me sentía antes de conocerte. No es fácil vivir con la idea de que eres una muñeca que solo debe cumplir con las expectativas de sus dueños, por mucho que te desagrade ese futuro que quieren para ti. Cuando tus deseos no le importan a nadie, cuando tus sentimientos no le importan a nadie. Cuando nadie se va a interesar en tu persona más allá de tu apellido.

 

_Las olas nos mecen, mansas._

 

Para ti, soy Killua, tu mejor amigo. Siempre me has hecho saber cuánto me valoras, me has demostrado que no estoy solo, ni tengo por qué estarlo. Solía creer que jamás podría entender qué es la amistad, que Illumi tenía razón y solo lastimaría a las personas que se acercaran a mí. Me había convencido de que sus palabras eran una realidad y temí poder llegar a herirte, pero tú nunca te planteaste siquiera que pudiera hacerte daño. Confiaste en mí sin importar mi procedencia o las cosas horribles que hubiera hecho en el pasado. Viste a través de mí.

 

_Alluka me avisa de que nos acercamos a la costa._

 

Pero ya no tengo miedo. Illumi seguirá siendo mi hermano y podrá intentar cualquier cosa por volver a llevarme a su terreno, pero ahora puedo enfrentarlo. Ahora siento que puedo afrontar lo que sea aunque falle en el intento. Sé que si lo paso mal, tendré a alguien que me apoye, que me ayudará a volver a ponerme en pie para seguir más fuerte que nunca. Alguien con quien también pueda sonreír sin razón, reír por tonterías y comer los platos de la tía Mito.

 

_Ya puedo verte._

 

Por todo eso, te estoy inmensamente agradecido. Gracias por estar a mi lado, Gon, porque mi vida sin ti, no tendría sentido.

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy muy acostumbrada al narrador en primera persona, pero me encantan estas historias introspectivas de los personajes y creo que la mejor forma de darle cierta intimidad a la narración es con él. ¡Quería que fuera algo alegre! Quería que se notara el progreso en Killua y la felicidad que ha alcanzado gracias a Gon, pero siento que suena un poco melancólico. En fin.
> 
> _Comentarios y críticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidos._


End file.
